Sin of the Carnival ::SYOC::
by Princess of Helena
Summary: SYOC story: Aster was abandoned when she was a toddler. She scared away her parents when she started to naw on the kitchen table and actually ended up eating it. She was adopted by an owner of a traveling carnival, named Rogene. Full summary inside. :Submit OC. No gore. Hiatus:
1. Aster the Eater

Summary: Aster was abandoned when she was a toddler. She scared away her parents when she started to naw on the kitchen table and actually ended up eating it. She was adopted by an owner of a traveling carnival, named Rogene. Rogene takes advantage of Aster's powers for profit. The story starts with the carnival traveling to New York City for their next show. There Aster will meet some interesting mutants and might get the chance to be "free".

* * *

The crowd laughed at her. They always laughed at her. Rogene used to say it was because she was entertaining. They were laughing because they were happy. But that wasn't it. Their laughs were cruel. They laughed because she was a freak on display. They laughed because she was a mutant.

"Where would you go, Aster?" Rogene would ask her. "This is your home."

He was right. It was her home, whether she liked it or not. She had no where else to go. No place else would accept her.

The sign in front of her tent...

_Aster, Can Eat Anything_

The was her power, matter ingestion, or super eating in laman's term. She could eat anything and not feel the effects afterwards, though she didn't particularly like eating everything. Though her stomach and other guts could handle it, she still could taste the disgusting flavour of whatever Rogene forced her to eat.

"Eat the tire!"

Kids were lined up in front of her, their parents behind them. They were chanting. The tire they were talking about was sitting in front of Aster. It was an average sized tire meant for a compact car. It had been placed there for her consumption, washed and prepped hours before.

Aster picked up the tire. It was heavy, but she managed. Quickly, she began to take large bites of it. Within a matter of minutes, the tire had disappeared.

Kids were laughing and the parents were looking in disgust.

"Glutton," one whispered.

Aster managed to hear the housewife mutter that to her husband over the children laughing.

She hated that word, glutton. She didn't eat because she was always hungry. She did this because she had to to be able to survive.

The people started to file out of the tent and soon Rogene walked in. He wore a nice, colourful suit that went with his colourful personality. He seemed a lot wealthier compared to Aster, even though they belonged to the same carnival. What with her plain green dress that hit her knees.

"I'm surprised you can eat all that and not gain any weight," he commented, chuckling a bit.

He stopped in front of her, though she remained sitting down in her chair. Her face remained blank; no happiness, no anger, no sadness, just blank.

"Don't be like that, Aster," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You did good today."

She stood up and walked past him, leaving the tent.

"We are moving out tomorrow morning," Rogene called out from the tent's opening.

Aster made it to her trailer. A small one that was plainly decorated. Though she felt comfortable in it. It was a good change to that of the bright and dazzling carnival. It was relaxing. A place with no judgement, with no laughs. Just quiet.

"Tomorrow we are heading to New York," she muttered to herself.

She plopped on the sky blue-covered twin bed. She hugged one of her cloud-like pillows.

"Cities always have an array of people," she continued. "I wonder if there are any mutants that I might meet."

* * *

Short prologue. This is an SYOC story. Be sure to check my profile for the form. I still need Mew OC's too. Hint hint.

Be sure to put in the subject of the PM with 'SotC' OC.


	2. Welcome to the Freakshow

There it was. The cluster of dark tents that contrasted against the flashing lights of the rest of the carnival. It had an erie, abandoned feeling to it. No animals nor people were around it.

"That where the freaks are," said Rudy's older brother. "Let's stay away from there."

But he felt compelled to check it out. Without truly even realizing it, he began to walk towards the group of tents.

"Rudy!" called out Nick. "Rudolf!"

His brother caught up to him.

"Mom is going so angry if you go in there," Nick said.

Rudy ignored him.

He walked into the first tent.

_Isabella, The Bearded Woman_

Inside was just that. A lady with all her curves sat on a stool in the middle of the tent. Her long brown hair blended in with her thick, brown beard.

The sight didn't interest Rudy and disgusted Nick. It creeped him out even more when Isabella winked at the poor older brother.

The two walked out.

"Okay, I don't want to see anymore," whined Nick. "I am pushing my authority as older brother and telling you that we should go."

Rudy sighed.

"One more tent," he said.

Nick nodded, though reluctantly.

They walked inside another tent. This one seemed to be filled with some people already

_Aster, The Girl That Can Eat Anything_

Inside was a young girl, a year younger than Rudy or so, sitting on a chair in the middle of the tent. Standing around her, a small group of 21 year-olds. She held was looked like a car's tire rim. It was nice and shiny.

"What is she going to do with that?" whispered Nick.

"Eat it?" shrugged Rudy.

Nick shook his head.

"There is no way," said Nick.

Suddenly the girl rose the rim like it was a sandwich and took a bite out it like it was nothing. She began to chomp down it and soon it was gone.

"What a freak," a few of the other guys said.

"She's cute though," said another.

They were obviously drunk. They got closer to the girl, a lot closer than they were supposed to.

"How old are you?" the first boy asked.

"Young enough for you to be labeled a pedophile by the end of the night if you touch her," said a voice.

Rudy turned around and saw a tall man in the entry way to the tent. He was tall with neatly combed blonde hair. His narrow blue eues focused on the two men.

The guys raised their hands and backed away from the girl.

"Show's over," said the man.

The group of young adults left, a little wobbley, follow by Rudy and Nick.

Nick turned to Rudy once they got good distance from the tents.

"She was cute," said Nick. "Too young for me though..."

His paused scared Rudy.

"Dare you to ask her out tomorrow," he said.

When Nick and Rudy dared each other, it wasn't something to be backed out of.

"Dammit," Rudy cursed under his breath.

That man from before scared the crap out of him. Rudy wondered if he was her brother or dad or something. Last thing Rudy wanted to do was get in trouble with that man.

They made it home at around 11, 11:30. Way past their curfew. Waiting in the living room, in sight of the front door, was their mom who was obviously unhappy.

"Where the hell have you two been?" she asked.

"At the carnival," answered Nick, unphased by their mom's anger.

Nick was used to the mom's controlling attitude, and though he was only a year younger than his brother, Rudy was not.

"You what?! You went to see those freak?!"

Their mom was as anti-mutant as one could get out. She even led a group call M.A.M.F. or Moms Against Mutant Freaks. The group was part of the Anti-Mutant Movement. She hated mutants, and a lot of freak shows included them (Aster).

"No, we went on the rides," replied Nick.

Nick started to head upstairs, closely followed behind Rudy. They walked to Nick's room as their mom continued to yell at them.

"You lied," stated Rudy as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, mom would be so upset if she knew we saw a mutant willing," said Nick.

Yes, the girl who could eat anything... Aster. She had to be a mutant.

Nick plopped down on his bed while Rudy sat in Nick's desk chair.

"Mom really hates mutants huh?" he asked, though already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," replied Nick in a sad tone.

"Do you think she would hate the real me?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know," said Nick.

Back at the carnival, Aster and Rogene stood in Aster's tent.

"You need to be more careful," said Rogene. "If you got hurt, I would have less income. You are very popular. A pretty, young girl who can eat anything is very entertaining."

Aster just listened without saying anything. She knew she had to be careful, but she didn't know how to interact with people. She had no practice in talking to people. She was always kept in the light as a freak, so no one really was friends with her. Rogene even kept her away from the other "freaks". "You're a mutant. They aren't. Stay away from them," Rogene would say. Rogene kept Aster locked away. And of course all he cared about was money. He didn't even try to hide it.

"Go to your trailer and get some sleep. You can sleep in," he said, leaving the tent.

* * *

End of chapter 2.

5 spots open.

**Main Characters**

*Aster (Me)

*Rogene (Me)

*Rudy (Me)


End file.
